kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 August 2015
23:58:36 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:02 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:59:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:59:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:01 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:00:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:47 /me starts whistling* 00:02:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:02:40 No Oh God No NO NOOOOOOOOOOO 00:02:40 Sil: *smiles* 00:02:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:02:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:47 JK 00:02:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:58 aww i tought i was killing peeps :( 00:04:03 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:22 well there always next time 00:05:11 Sil: If you play to kill with noise don't do it need me or the kids. 00:06:15 XF 00:06:26 ok 00:06:48 Sil: At the kids age their hearing can be hurt easy. 00:07:22 i'll be careful skar promise 00:08:16 Sil: Thanks. *strokes the kids* Their due to show their gender. 00:09:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:09:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:28 i have no response to this 00:09:47 Sil: I'm not shocked about that. 00:11:34 are hoping for girls or boys? 00:12:21 Sil: Whichever is good for me. Besides, they'll be a first. 00:14:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:14:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:25 alright,just asking 00:14:40 Sil: I know. 00:15:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:15:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:42 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:17:16 /me makes a paper cat* 00:17:18 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:56 Sil: Don't help when mother in law tries to bless one of my kids. 00:18:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:18:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:34 im sure she means well 00:19:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:19:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:11 Sil: Not really, that's one thing you never do with a Aqua mothers kids without permission. 00:19:43 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:19:53 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:31 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:21:02 aqua? 00:21:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:21:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:06 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:15 Sil: It's what I am. 00:21:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:21:29 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:49 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:21:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:21:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:02 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:22:04 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:05 Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuooooop 00:22:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:22:23 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:09 i did not know that 00:23:15 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:23:17 Aqua? So you're some sort of water person sorta? kinda? 00:23:43 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:49 Sil: *smiles, throws her head back and pops out her Gray Wolf ears and Tiger tail* 00:23:54 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:24:31 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:39 I guess I'll never know 00:24:41 lol 00:24:42 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:00 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:25:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:42 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:02 Sil: Oh hah hah. 00:26:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:26:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:19 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:26:22 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:42 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:43 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:26:43 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:24 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:27:24 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:48 why is it called aqua? 00:29:10 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:11 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:15 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:29:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:24 My dam motto: if it's not efficient we'll give a dam 00:29:35 Sil: *shrugs* No clue. Does help when we lose a finger, don't need to stitch it back on. 00:29:38 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:29:40 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:45 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:30:26 a litte 00:30:48 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:31:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:31:27 Sil: Though it does have some downsides, mainly in the lack of bones. 00:32:32 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:36 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:06 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:33:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:33:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:28 hows that a bad thing? 00:33:44 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:34:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:30 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:35:01 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:02 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:03 Sil: Blows to certain parts of the body hurt more. My dad for example don't have much of a rib cage. 00:35:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:35:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:35 interesting 00:35:40 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:36:10 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:36:17 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:38 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:39 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:09 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:37:14 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:19 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:38:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:39 Sil: Me, I got a good amount of bones but nothing around the hips. 00:38:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:38:57 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:25 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:39:36 if some poked it would your finger just slowy sink in 00:40:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:29 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:40:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:52 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:41:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:05 Sil: A bit/ 00:41:35 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:41:44 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:42:02 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:03 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:45 coool 00:42:48 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:43:18 Sil: A bit. *smiles* 00:43:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:43:23 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:10 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:44:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:44:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:43 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:43 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:53 loooc 00:45:24 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:45:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:45:46 lol 00:45:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:57 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:57 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:01 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:46:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:17 i'll never slove jj massegd,its just to compalinxed 00:46:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NT0epw9P7-o I don't see why Bill was so scared, if he missed Lance would have been the one who got hurt. 00:46:44 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:46:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:13 Aliens ive never seen it 00:47:13 All i said was my mom peed herself D: 00:47:24 hehehe (giggle) 00:47:33 lol 00:47:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:47:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:51 Most funniest thing in the world truth be told 00:48:38 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:48:49 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:48:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:48:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:04 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:49:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:10 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:10 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:49:36 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:37 I once as a joke asked my friend who's a dude if he's ever been mistaken for a chick in my Hudson voice. 00:50:06 xD 00:50:07 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:50:10 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:50:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:33 xD 00:50:38 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:50:40 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:56 whats a Hudson? 00:51:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:51:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYkxCzBszOQ 00:52:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:52:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:06 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:53:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:17 Nakedus: *runs past jj after destroying jj stove* 00:53:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:53:37 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:57 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:31 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:54:58 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:58 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:15 /me sprays cream all over the hat* 00:55:18 chat* 00:55:59 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:56:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:56:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:56:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:56:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:56:24 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:56:29 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:56:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:56:36 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:03 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:57:17 *Wants to eat it* @_@ 00:57:38 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:39 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:51 *someone kills Nakedus* 00:57:53 Noooozzz 00:57:57 I always hated him 00:57:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DZ6NYPPoQc This is why I always have a shotgun close by. 00:57:59 xD 00:58:28 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:58:40 /me sprays cream on jj* 00:58:54 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:54 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:07 nonmonmnmnmnonmno on nmomnnomnmonmonmonmnmmonmonm mmmmmmmmmmm 00:59:21 Skar cream delishus 01:00:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:00:09 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:00:12 I like how I can disable a user account on my mw site... 01:00:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:22 The power @_@ 01:00:26 /me wonders off* 01:00:49 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:00:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:14 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:01:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:01:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:29 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:45 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:01:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:55 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 2015 08 20